


Let it go

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has left his boyfriend and his daughter alone for the first time and he's worried of what he will discover when coming back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[derenai](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Written on a day when I had the Frozen song stuck in my head for the fifth time in five days! ;-)

That night, Merlin came back home as soon as the audition ended. It was the first time he had let Gwaine alone with Ellie and he wanted to make sure everything was alright.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Gwaine. He wouldn’t have left his daughter with him if that was the case. It was more like a test.

Merlin had been with Gwaine for a year and a half. At first, he hadn’t wanted Gwaine and Ellie to meet. He thought it was best for both of them. Ellie was only five years old and she got attached quickly. Merlin wanted to be sure that Gwaine was in his life for the long run before he met his daughter. He also didn’t want to scare Gwaine away by too much domesticity. So, they had enjoyed their relationship for a year before Merlin finally organised a date with his boyfriend and his daughter. They had gone to the cinema and then eaten an ice-cream. It had been perfect. Gwaine had immediately loved Ellie and Ellie had named him his favourite uncle after just an hour. She didn't have any other uncle but Gwaine was flattered by the name nonetheless.

Since that day, Gwaine had spent more and more time with Merlin and Ellie. Merlin was so happy. It felt like being a familly. A feeling he had thought to be lost forever when Freya died, less than a year after Ellie’s birth.

As Merlin reached the corridor, he heard some noise coming from his flat. He sighed. Gwaine had probably been overwhelmed by Ellie and the little girl had probably made a mess of the flat.

Merlin had hesitated before leaving Ellie alone with Gwaine. It was Gwaine who had insisted and as Merlin’s usual babysitter hadn’t been free that night Merlin had finally given in. Perhaps had it been too soon? Gwaine was always the gentle uncle who showered Ellie with gifts and affection. Was he ready to take the fatherly role? To show some discipline and make himself obeyed by Ellie?

Merlin opened the door and recognised the source of the noise, though, surprise froze him in place.

_Don't let them in,_  
 _don't let them see_  
 _Be the good girl you always have to be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel,_  
 _don't let them know_  
 _Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn away and slam the door_  
 _I don't care_  
 _what they're going to say_  
 _Let the storm rage on._  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

Having recovered from his shock, Merlin came in, closing the door behind him. He followed the sound of Gwaine’s voice to Ellie’s room. The door was ajar and what Merlin saw made him smile.

Ellie, wearing her Elsa costume, dancing on her bed, holding Gwaine’s hand. Both were singing along to the song. It was the cutest thing Merlin had ever seen so he stayed in the hall, not wanting to disturb them.

When the song ended, Gwaine lifted Ellie in his arms and that’s when she saw Merlin.

“Daddy!”

Gwaine let her go hug Merlin tightly.

“Hey, little one! You sang really well!”

“Gwaine, too! He knows the whole song!” she exclaimed.

Merlin looked at Gwaine who blushed.

“So, tell me what you did today?” Merlin asked, holding his daughter and going to the living room, Gwaine following them.

They sat on the couch, Ellie between them. Gwaine brushed Merlin’s neck and they exchanged a smile before Ellie started telling his dad all she did with Gwaine.

“We ate cereals and then we played cards. He told me a new game. Bar!”

“War,” Gwaine corrected with a smile.

“And I won!! Then we ate pasta. His sauce is good, you know.”

It was Merlin’s turn to smile. After all Gwaine had practically wooed him with his pasta sauce.

“And we baked cookies, too!” The little girl giggled. Merlin winced, afraid of the state he was going to find his kitchen in.

“And then we watched Frozen,” Gwaine intervened, putting a kiss on Ellie’s forehead. “Why don’t you got fetch the cookies so your daddy can test them?”

Ellie nodded and disappeared in the kitchen.

“So, everything went well, then?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah. Ellie is such a great little girl! Like her father,” Gwaine concluded, kissing his boyfriend.

“Awww you are like Anna and Kristoff!”

Gwaine and Merlin separated to see Ellie holding a big box full of cookies.

“And who’s Anna?” Gwaine asked as Merlin pulled Ellie between them.

“You. Because you have beautiful hair!”

“Ha! I’ve always said so!” Gwaine said with a smug smile, making Ellie and Merlin laugh.

***

Later, after a light supper and putting Ellie to sleep, Gwaine and Merlin were enjoying an intimate moment, cuddling on the couch.

Merlin was thinking about how Gwaine had seemed at ease with Ellie and how much his daughter enjoyed spending time with Gwaine. Himself was really enjoying being with Gwaine. Perhaps was it time for Merlin to let go his fears and doubts?

Since Freya’s death, Merlin had done everything he could to make Ellie happy and be sure she had everything she could need. Till he met Gwaine, it had been at the cost of his own happiness. Gwaine had changed that by making both of them happier than ever.

“Gwaine?” Merlin asked as his boyfriend was stroking his hair gently.

“Hum?”

“Stay the night?”

“But Ellie is there… I though…”

“Perhaps it’s time for us to… to be all together?” Merlin suggested, hoping that it was what Gwaine wanted too.

“Together? Like a familly?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Nothing could make me happier!”

They kissed than but both refrained for anything else as Ellie was asleep in the next room. They’re would be other opportunities for that.

“So, you didn’t tell me how the audition went?” Gwaine asked a little later.

“Good I think… Though you never know if you were the best so… We’ll see.”

“I’m sure you’re gonna have the part! And I’ll go see you with Ellie!”

Merlin could picture it… Acting on the scene of the Globe, Gwaine and Ellie sitting on the corner, the little girl clapping happily. It would be perfect.

“And… After the end of your contract we could go house hunting,” Gwaine suggested.

“You… You want to?”

“Of course! Merlin… I’d not be here if he wasn’t in this for the long run! I’d not have entered your and Ellie’s life, if I wasn’t sure that it was what I really wanted. I want to be part of that familly.”

“Gwaine…” Merlin said, visibly moved by his boyfriend’s declaration. “I want it, too!”

“Great! And we need a big garden so I could build a swing for Ellie!”

“She’d love it!”

They spend the rest of the evening imagining their future house and their life as a familly and when they went to sleep, Merlin had never felt so happy. He hoped this feeling would never fade away.

 


End file.
